


Shine Bright In Bahrain

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: And his loving boyfriend, Comfort, Fluff, Just sebs crap race really, M/M, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after Sebastian’s terrible race, he'll always have Daniel there to cheer him up.<br/>(or post Bahrain fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Bright In Bahrain

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian had terrible luck today, Daniel did not and of course he'd spend the evening comforting him because that's what good partners do.

Sebastian closes his eyes in concentration when he hears the roars of the engines around him. It’s only the formation lap, but something feels better this weekend - almost like he could take the win from the mercedes. He glances in the rear view mirrors for a moment, Daniel’s Red Bull is behind him and Sebastian can tell that the Australian has a grin on his face. His hands tighten around the steering wheel before the cars set off. He passes by Nico and Kimi follows closely behind. It’s not until halfway around the track he suddenly loses power from his engine, he can see the smoke pouring out the back of his car and he’s on the radio to his mechanics in a second. Daniel drives past him, the blue and red seems to shine underneath the floodlights and despite his very earlier retirement - his first ever DNS - he’s still somewhat happy that Daniel is still able to race. He pulls his car off to the side and begins the clamber out as the marshalls run over to check that he’s okay. Sebastian insists he's fine and heads back towards the pits to change out of his race gear, to wash the sweat and anger away.

* * *

 

Maurizio is on him the moment he makes it back to the garage, but he gently pushes his boss away and heads around the back to change into something more comfortable. He splashes some cold water onto his face - the heat is starting to get to him having been here for almost a week. Sebastian glances at himself in the mirror, his hair is wet with sweat and clinging to his forehead, water is sliding down his cheeks and his eyes are starting to go bloodshot from the stress. He splashes more water onto his red cheeks before slipping out of his race gear and replacing them with a pair of shorts and the ever present Ferrari shirt. It's lap 8 by the time Sebastian makes it back outside - he ends up sitting on the pit wall with Maurizio, a pair of headphones around his neck to listen in to Kimi's radio. He pretends to be interested, of course he wants Kimi to do well for the team, but it's hard for Sebastian to be happy for his team when his husband is still driving for Red Bull. His finger absently rubs against the silver band that dangles from a chain around his neck - he hates having to hide his relationship when it's a race weekend - but leaving the ring on his finger would cause too many questions. Sebastian lets out a soft sigh, he can see the damage on Daniel's car, can see him struggling to keep the car under control and he ends up heading back into the paddock by lap 30.

* * *

 

Sebastian soon finds himself heading towards the Red Bull motorhome, scanning his key card against the small detector by the door and stepping inside as soon as the glass doors open. It's a lot cooler inside, the air conditioning is blowing cold air into the rooms and the change in temperature alone seems to be enough to calm Sebastian down. He quickly heads upstairs in the search if Daniel's room, sighing happily when he sees the number three and a tiny Australian flag across the door. All he's wanted to do since the beginning of the race is lie down and sleep - he knows he'll drop down a lot in the championship, that Lewis and Nico will gain a big point lead on him. Sebastian slips out of his sweat ridden clothing and changes into a pair of Daniel's boxers before he drops down onto the soft bed, falling into a light sleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

* * *

 

When Sebastian wakes up again, he can feel something gently brushing through his hair and flinches slightly at the touch. He reluctantly opens up his eyes, still wanting to sleep through the night, but a soft smile spreads onto his face when he meets Daniel's brown eyes. The australian leans down to press a gentle kiss against Sebastian’s forehead. “How are you feeling?” Daniel says, running his fingers through Sebastian’s soft blonde hair. Sebastian lets his eyes drop shut again, the feeling of Daniel's fingers across his scalp is too good and he can feel himself being pulled into a sleep again. “I'm disappointed but I feel okay, what did I miss in the race?” Sebastian pushes himself up into a sitting position and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

“Well…”

Daniel starts, his fingers gently running up and down Sebastian’s bare chest. He lets out a soft laugh and the touch, he's always been slightly ticklish.

“I didn't get a podium but I finished in 4th”

Daniel pushes down on Sebastian's shoulder, the German dropping back into the soft pillows with a laugh. He captures Daniel's lips in a kiss before the australian can speak again, smiling slightly before pulling away.

“I'm so proud of you”

Sebastian says. He can feel the happiness radiating from Daniel, can see it shining in his brown eyes and all he wants to do is show Daniel how proud he is. He wraps his arms around the Australian’s neck and pulls him down into a hug - he can feel Daniel's smile against his bare shoulder.

“I love you Sebastian, and if I could of helped you today I would, even if it meant giving up my own-”

“Just stop talking”

Sebastian cuts him off, placing his hands on Daniel's red cheeks to pull him down into a kiss. His lips are so soft, his kisses gentle and Sebastian knows how much Daniel cares for him. His eyes shut as he winds his hand into Daniel's messy hair, and he knows in that moment whatever the sport may throw at them, however hard the racing may be, they will always have each other.


End file.
